MLP: The Different One/EP 2
New Faces, or MLP: The Different One/EP 2, is the first episode of MLP: The Different One. Plot Periwinkle meets the popular Spectrum Dash and thinks she's made a new friend. Arriving at the pet care center, Periwinkle claims her first pet. Characters * Periwinkle * Flaming Sun * Rainbow Spunk * Shyflower * Lovestruck * Episode ~(Scene: Hallway)~ * Flaming Sun: Okay, so, I'm gonna be honest with you. Now that we're alone, I'm gonna ask you: Do you have any idea why the Statue shocked you? * Periwinkle: No, I swear. I didn't even know there was a Statue. * Flaming Sun: Right, 'cause nothing like this has ever happened at Harmony Tree High. So you must be really lucky or something! (Gasp.) Wait! Maybe you're like one of those storybook characters that are referred to as "The Chosen One"! * Periwinkle: I'm pretty sure I'm not "The Chosen One" for a reason. * Flaming Sun: Yeah, I've been reading a lot of those stories. * Periwinkle: So...what happens now? * Flaming Sun: We get you a pet! Except...I'll have to take your luggage in the Rainboom house. After all, you are one of us for now. Soon, you'll find out whether or not you're officially a Rainboom. But, uh, yeah. I have to take your bag in the Rainboom common room. * Periwinkle: Okay, but...I don't know where that is. * Flaming Sun: (smiling) I'll take you there, then we'll go get your pet. Okay? * Periwinkle: Right... (Periwinkle hands him his luggage, which he takes using his tail.) * Flaming Sun: I'll be right back. I won't take long! (He leaves.) * Periwinkle: Wait, but what do I do? By myself? In a school I've never been in before? Great...I'm all alone. (A rainbow-maned lavender stallion --- Rainbow Spuk --- walks up to her.) * Rainbow Spunk: Uh, shouldn't you be in class? * Periwinkle: Oh...wow...heh heh. Oh my --- woah! * Rainbow Spunk: You all right? * Periwinkle: Uh, yes. * Rainbow Spunk: Say, are you new here? I've never seen you around before. * Periwinkle: Uh, yeah! Um, I'm the new student! That's me, Periwinkle. * Rainbow Spunk: Periwinkle. Nice name. I'm Rainbow Spunk, by the way. * Periwinkle: Heh heh, I'm Periwinkle. * Rainbow Spunk: (smiling) I know. You just said that. So, are you lost? Do you need me to help you? * Rainbow Spunk: Oh, I'm fine, really. Flaming Sun just went to Rainboom to put my stuff there and then he'll be back. * Rainbow Spunk: I see. You're in Rainboom. * Periwinkle: Well, actually...I'm undecided. * Rainbow Spunk: (confused) Undecided? You're full of surprises. * Periwinkle: Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking: is this an all-mares or all-stallions school? * Rainbow Spunk: Oh, no. It's not like that. Sure, there's a lot of mares in this school, but there are plenty of stallions here too. * Periwinkle: Um, are you a teacher? * Rainbow Spunk: Nah. I'm an ordinary student. * Periwinkle: Yeah, and you said I'' was the one full of surprises. (''Pause.) Uh...sorry. * Rainbow Spunk: Nope. It's cool. (Flaming comes back.) * Flaming Sun: Okay, Periwinkle! I took your bag to the common room! (notices Rainbow) Oh! Hey...dude. * Rainbow Spunk: Oh. Hey, Flaming Sun. * Flaming Sun: So, I see you've met Periwinkle. Whoo! Heh heh. * Rainbow Spunk: Yeah. I better get going. (to Periwinkle) See you around...Periwinky. (He walks off.) * Flaming Sun: Dang, girl! You were talking to Rainbow Spunk, and he said your name. That is --- girl! That is --- do you think he's handsome? * Periwinkle: Well...he's not that good-looking. * Flaming Sun: Oh really? * Periwinkle: Okay...he's quite nice. * Flaming Sun: Yeah. Nearly every mare thinks so too. Even stallions fawn over him. * Periwinkle: So he must be quite popular, then. * Flaming Sun: Yeah, girl! Sweetie Swirl is his girlfriend. * Periwinkle: (scoffs) Seriously? * Flaming Sun: At least I believe so. * Periwinkle: What? So she thinks she owns him? How stupid. * Flaming Sun: Yes. My words and thoughts exactly. Anyway, it's time to get you a pet before the bell rings. * Periwinkle: Why though? * Flaming Sun: Girl, everypony gets their own pet. I've got a turtle named Scales. * Periwinkle: (excited) Oh, can we go? * Flaming Sun: All right then. To the pet care center! (The two go off.) ~(Scene: Pet Care Center)~ (Periwinkle and Flaming arrived in the garden, where the Pet Care Center is.) * Flaming Sun: Here we are, the pet care center! * Periwinkle: Woah! (Meanwhile, Shyflower is caring for a white bunny.) * Shyflower: Oh, Cuddles. (notices Flaming) Oh...hi, Flaming Sun. * Flaming Sun: Hi, Shyflower. Cut the chat. Periwinkle needs a pet. * Shyflower: Um... * Periwinkle: Oh, Shyflower. I thought you're supposed to be in Drama Class. * Shyflower: Oh, well, nopony else could handle the pets when they found out there was a new student, who would need a new pet. So I offered to help, seeing as I am good with animals. * Flaming Sun: Well, look whose getting big-headed. Right, Shyflower? * Shyflower: (angry) Well, look whose getting loud. Right, Flaming Sun? * Periwinkle: Woah, uh...okay. * Shyflower: Oh, sorry. So...Periwinkle. Which house did you end up in? * Periwinkle: Um, none of them, actually. * Shyflower: Um...what? * Flaming Sun: (angry) Put your ears back on! She's not in a specific house, you animal-obsessed mare! * Shyflower: (angry) Well, sorry for pointing out the obvious! I just thought that was impossible! * Periwinkle: Guys, chill! * Shyflower: (angry) For your information, I'm not all about animals! I'm more than that! Egghead Rainboom! * Flaming Sun: (angry) Says the mare who thinks I'm all about being a big-mouth! I'm more than that! Stupid Phantom! * Periwinkle: Guys, I don't have a house yet because I'm undecided! * Shyflower: What do you mean? * Periwinkle: Well, the Statue of Harmonic...It couldn't decide which house I'm in, so...Eight days. I only have two days to spend in each house until I finally find out --- * Flaming Sun: (proudly) ---which house she's in! * Shyflower: Oh...well for your sake, you better hope you're in Phantom. * Flaming Sun: You better hope you're in Rainboom! * Periwinkle: Guys, can you not? (notices Cuddles the rabbit) Hey, that's a cute rabbit. Is it yours? * Shyflower: Yep! This is Cuddles, my chosen pet. * Periwinkle: So how do I choose a pet? * Shyflower: Oh, I'll show you. (She leads the pair to a black square on the wall.) * Periwinkle: What's that black square? * Shyflower: Um...it's just a square on the wall. (Nearby, is a box of the same color.) * Shyflower: And this box is the pet box. Once you place your hoof on the square, the box will decide which pet is for you. And when you open the box, your pet should be there, waiting for you. * Periwinkle: Okay...seems legit. * Flaming Sun: Everything's magical when you're at Harmony Tree High! * Shyflower: Okay, so, do you think you know what to do? * Periwinkle: Totally. (Periwinkle puts her left hoof on the square. The box began to sparkle a bit.) * Shyflower: Now open the box. (Periwinkle does so, and in the box is an orange kitten.) * Periwinkle: Wow! * Flaming Sun: What is it? (Periwinkle takes the kitten out and holds it by the left foreleg.) * Periwinkle: It's a kitten! (She gently puts the kitten down and it happily meows at Cuddles.) * Shyflower: Oh, how cute. Want to name your pet? * Periwinkle: Hmmm...I'll name it Kelly. * Flaming Sun: Little Kelly kitty! * Periwinkle: (to Kelly) I'm gonna take good care of you! (Shyflower brings her a pet carrier.) * Shyflower: Okay, Periwinkle. Here's a pet carrier for little Kelly. * Periwinkle: Hop in, Kelly! (Kelly gets on the carrier.) * Shyflower: Now if your little kitty needs any essentials or food, you just come to the pet care center and we'll provide everything. * Periwinkle: That's great. Thanks, Shyflower. * Flaming Sun: (sarcastically) Yeah, thanks. (The bell rings.) * Flaming Sun: Yes! Break time! * Shyflower: So, Periwinkle. Which house are in at the moment? If you're in Phantom, I'm sure we can hang out this break. * Periwinkle: That'll be great, but...I'm in Rainboom at the moment...Hey, we can still hang out, right? * Shyflower: Oh...that's going to be a problem. * Flaming Sun: Yeah. If you're at Rainboom, you stick with Rainbooms. If you're at Phantom, you stick with Phantoms. * Periwinkle: (a bit disappointed) Uh...right. * Shyflower: But hey! When you're in Phantom, sure we can hang out! * Periwinkle: Okay... * Flaming Sun: Let's go, Periwinkle. I'll show you to the Rainboom common room. (He leaves.) * Periwinkle: Okay. See you, Shyflower, and...thanks! * Shyflower: No problem. (Periwinkle leaves with her pet.) ~(Scene: Near Magical Door)~ (Periwinkle and Flaming arrive here.) * Flaming Sun: Okay, Periwinkle. Here's the most important thing in the entire Harmony Tree High; the Door! * Periwinkle: Uh...what? * Flaming Sun: Yep. The Door. It can take you anywhere. * Periwinkle: But...it doesn't look like it'll go anywhere. * Flaming Sun: Except once you walk in, you end up somewhere else. * Periwinkle: Let me guess; Harmonic magic? * Flaming Sun: Yeah, girl! Really amazing, if you ask me! * Periwinkle: Okay, so, where can it take you? * Flaming Sun: Well, once before the princesses and princes turned this place into a school, this door could take you anywhere. And I mean, anywhere! You just have to think of the place, and BAM! You're there! * Periwinkle: Wow! So...what's different now? * Flaming Sun: The princesses and princes used magic and done something to it. Now...the students have to go throught it, but it can only take them to their respective common rooms. * Periwinkle: Oh. That's a bit disappointing. * Flaming Sun: Yep. But once you walk through, then you're there! * Periwinkle: Wait a minute. (worried) What if you intrude on other common rooms? Say for example, you're a Rainboom and you think of the Volcan common room and you walk in. You could think of their place and end up in there. * Flaming Sun: That's where the princesses and princes put smart magic on this. If you belong in your respetive house but you try to intrude on another common room, then you get punished. Trust me, it's not pleasant. Ask my twin brother about it when we see him. He was in a fury trying to get into Volcan, and boy did he regret it! * Periwinkle: Um...okay. So you just walk in and think of the common room? * Flaming Sun: Yeah (Exiting the door is a white mare with a pink mane/tail --- Lovestruck.) * Periwinkle: Woah! * Lovestruck: Um...excuse me. * Periwinkle: Oh, sorry. I'm kind of the new student here. * Lovestruck: Uh...right. (She walks off.) * Periwinkle: Who was that? She hardly said a word. * Flaming Sun: Oh. That's Lovestruck. She's the school loner. No one really talks to her. But you can't get involved with her because she's in Volcan and we're Rainbooms. more TBA